The Eerie Evening
by K8wolfx
Summary: Bonz was tired of Halloween and what it's become. But someone lurking around was tired of Bonz's attitude towards Halloween and what he's become. This Halloween fanfic is dedicated to April but anyone is welcome to read this.


**Beware: I tried my to write a spooky horror story and this was all I could come up with. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

The zombie duelist gazed through the window at the abandoned haunted house he found, watching with dullness at all the little kiddies dressed up as their favorite people. It was the 31st of Halloween, and Bonz was just plain sick of it all. It used to be fun with all the freight going around about vampires and werewolves and stuff that would make the little ones frightened and scary, but not so much anymore. The kids have grown up and respected these monsters like their own duel monsters. The game itself was more fearsome than the holiday itself. For Halloween, there wasn't really too much danger. Dueling, on the other hand, can be scary because you could lose your reputation, your star chips, your respect, and even your soul if you play a shadow game.

Bonz lived alone in the haunted house he's been in for months. He hasn't really paid for it so technically he was there "trespassing" through the area, yet he didn't really give a damn about it. As long as he was alone, he couldn't be bothered, bullied, or anything that Bandit Keith or that Bakura guy wanted him to be. He had become to fear those days when he was working for his ole' boss and when he faced Bakura and somehow made it back from the shadow realm; Bonz tried everything he could to erase those thoughts from his memory. He gave a sardonic laugh. As it turned out, Bonz was afraid of stuff. The zombie duelist always tried his hardest not to show it, but there are some things you gotta avoid if you want to stay alive.

He focused his attention back to the kiddies outside. There were princesses, princes, ghosts, fairies, celebrities, zombies, witches, vampires, and even duel monster cards. He shook his head. Bonz feared that Halloween was becoming more like a game of dress-up where everyone was awarded with candy. Where was all the screaming and panic? Aren't some of these kids supposed to be afraid of the dark? It was almost completely dark out and the streets were packed with little kiddies asking for candy, giggling and laughing as if nothing could ruin tonight. Bonz was starting to feel sick by just looking at these people.

Bonz heard something behind him move from the cracking of the floorboards. At first he thought some kind of animal had ran through the house. But then he realized that there weren't that many animals hiding in the abandoned house anyways. He heard a slight creak as the floorboards moved again. He wondered if someone has found him in here yet; or if anyone has found out that someone did indeed live here. Hoping it was nothing more than just his imagination, he slowly moved away from the window and turned to the sound behind him.

As he turned, there was a tall, dark figure standing behind him. Bonz's first guess would've been some kid dressed as the Spirit Reaper from the game of duel monsters but as he examined it more closely, it was just a regular phantom. However, Bonz had no idea why this phantom was here and he wanted him to leave. "This isn't your home! Get outta here you little tricker-or-treater!"

"This isn't your home either." The phantom replied. His voice was deep and ominous, even Bonz had to admit that it was the best impression he ever heard and was far better than his. "This house belongs to the previous owner. It's not safe for you to be here."

"Does it look like I care?" Bonz shouted. "I said get outta here! Get out before…before I make you get out!"

"What is your name?" The phantom continued, completely oblivious to Bonz's failed attempts at threatening. When Bonz didn't reply, he repeated himself. "What is your name?"

"B-Bonz," He managed to say with his lips trembling. How could he be so afraid of this stupid phantom wannabe? Sure, there was something creepy about this phantom but he shouldn't be some kind of scaredy-cat about to wet himself like a little baby, right? He cleared his throat and used all the strength he could muster up to sound more confident. "My name is Bonz."

"Bonz," The phantom repeated. "Such a virtuous name; it's a shame it had to be your name."

"W-What do you mean?" The zombie duelist asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong." The phantom went on. "There is nothing you can do to stop this if you tried. I just came here to tell you that it wasn't your fault." The phantom started to walk towards the door, leaving Bonz to follow him in the pursuit of answers.

Bonz walked out of the house in pursuit of the phantom. "Hey! Hey you, come back here! I have no idea what you're talking about! I need answers!"

The phantom didn't even turn around. He continued to walk. "Farewell…Bonz."

The phantom was walking and disappeared in the crop field down the street. Bonz ran after the phantom into the crop field filled with cornstalks. But as he searched the area, he couldn't find any trace of him. He couldn't hear anyone moving in the field except himself. It was so dark out that Bonz ended up getting lost in the field with no clue as of where to go. After rummaging some more through corn stalks taller than himself he finally found an opening. When he got there it turned out to be just a crop circle.

Bonz was afraid, the phantom really got to him. He wanted to go back to the house and just go back to normal. He kept trying to tell himself that nothing bad was going to happen to him tonight; he felt tears coming to the surface of his face. But he got distracted when a huge force like nothing he's ever felt before knocked him to the ground.

He slowly got to his feet and turned around to see a whole army of zombies surrounding him. They were chanting something he didn't understand but it seemed muffled. Bonz hoped they were only digital monster cards so he activated his duel disk. He summoned his Pumpking The King of Ghosts in ATK mode. (ATK/1800 DEF/2000) Bonz attacked the zombies around him but nothing seemed to be happening. The zombies around him were unaffected by the attacks coming from his duel monsters.

Another zombie hit Bonz hard and he fell to the ground again. He was shrieking and hollering as the zombies moved in altogether. No one would hear him anyways. He was struggling to survive but there was no hope. Why him? His brain was quickly trying to find an explanation to why he was being attacked when he took a blow to the face. He could've sworn he heard the zombie utter the words "shadow realm."

_Shadow Realm? _The zombie duelist thought. _Is this my punishment for escaping the shadow realm? _The boy started thinking about how he managed to survive the shadow realm. He remembered being defeated by Bakura and then waking up on the street a few days later. Back then, he really believed he was a zombie and that he could come back to life. Maybe he would be able to wake up from this as well.

Another zombie was about to hit him and Bonz covered his eyes, but the hit never came. He opened his eyes to see the zombies frozen in time. They weren't even moving an inch! Bonz stood up and touched one of the zombies. It didn't move at all. Bonz was completely confused. Why did they stop attacking him? He was grateful that they stopped attacking but why?

Out of nowhere the phantom came out from nowhere and said, "Alright, you can all go home now. You've done your job."

The zombies all began to leave when the phantom spoke out. The phantom appeared to be the leader of all these zombies and he was going to take out Bonz next. Bonz started walking backwards slowly, away from the phantom. But then the phantom took of its hood and revealed the face made of pure bone. Bonz wanted to shriek but nothing came out. However, the phantom surprised him yet again and pulled off his boney face to reveal the face of a beautiful young girl with bloody red hair and emerald green eyes. Her voice was the voice of a typical teenager, not the phantom, "Hello Bonz."

"W-Who are you?" Bonz asked, taking another step back. "W-What do you want f-from me?"

The girl laughed. "Wow, and people say I'm never scary. I'm sorry if it was too much. My name is April."

"What do you want from me?" Bonz repeated, surprised of how he was able to keep his voice even and of how this phantom turned out to be a girl.

"I know who you are, Bonz." April explained. "You're one of the duelists in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. When Bakura sent you to the shadow realm, our team decided to give you and others a second chance by bringing you to life immediately after Yugi Mutou won the Battle City tournament. But as we look at you now, you don't seem to enjoy life too much anymore. You are bored with what Halloween has become."

"So why are you here?"

"I'm bringing back the spirit of Halloween." April smiled. "Come one now, Bonz. Loosen up my friend! I thought you liked zombies."

"What were the zombies all about?" Bonz asked. "And the phantom?"

"We wanted to make you feel scared so we hired some actors to play the zombies. We also made them duel monsters proof so you don't end up summoning something to destroy the actors."

"You can do that?"

The redheaded girl shrugged. "I think we just did. The equipment was made out of the inspiration of Maximillion Pegasus himself. We just created it by ourselves."

Bonz started to stand up, but his knees gave out from underneath him and he fell. April laughed at the boy's clumsiness and helped him up. Bonz dusted himself off and stared into the girl's emerald green eyes. "Except for the part where you almost made me wet myself, I have to admit it was a pretty fun night. Thank you, April."

"Oh don't thank me." April laughed. "A friend of yours insisted on giving you a scare this Halloween. He was one of the actors himself. Do you have any idea who he is?"

The zombie duelist thought about it. _A friend,_ he thought. He knew he didn't have that many friends. He was always bullied or being a bully himself. He didn't really consider anyone in those groups to be his _friends_. He shook his head, "I have no idea."

"Keith! Come out!" The girl called out over her shoulder.

"Wait, did you just say Keith?" Bonz asked. His worst fear was coming alive. Bandit Keith has come back for Bonz. He knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant welcome. His ole' boss probably wanted revenge.

He let out a huge shriek.

* * *

**Bonz is actually harder to write for than you may think. (or at least I found it difficult.) Happy Halloween!**


End file.
